starwarsexefandomcom-20200214-history
TK-319
TK-319 was a Stormtrooper Squad Commander serving aboard the Consecutor under Agent Streeve and sometimes the Dark Side Adept Tau Pei. Biography Reign of the Galactic Empire Star Wars - Dark Times Star Wars - Dark Times: Rogues He was the local commander of a Stormtrooper garrison on Naboo in Theed when he and his troopers undertook a mission commanded by Imperial Agent Kaleth Horn. It both failed and succeeded when he placed a tracker on the Imperial defector known as Lyanna Olani. He would later attend a meeting between Horn and Naboo Governor Sia Mateene and oversee training sessions of Horn and his new accomplice Kris Aloona. Later he and Horn would act as back-up for Aloona when the latter infiltrated a cell led by Olani, but she was discovered and killed before Horn or TK-319 could intervene. He returned with Kaleth Horn to the local Imperial Intelligence outpost in Theed, where they learned that the leak was caused by an intelligence tap set up by Lyanna Olani. Horn traced it back to an abandoned Clone Wars era Republic outpost, that the two of them investigated. This turns out to be a trap as the both of them, although after succesfully having downloaded the required intelligence, are knocked out cold by the dormant Medic Droids. He is unconsciously transported by the insurgents to the underground network underneath the Naboo Royal Palace, where Olani would await them. He was captured along with Kaleth Horn inside the cell underneath the Naboo Royal Palace. When Lyanna Olani was viciously interrogating Kris Aloona she went as far as kill TK-319 to break her, even though the companion he was with was a traitor to the Empire instead of his loyal companion. Like Kaleth Horn his death was staged but only with one purpose. This became really clear when he woke up and Kaleth Horn proposed a plan to escape the Palace. They succeed and escape back to Imperial lines, where unbeknownst to TK-319, Kaleth places a tracker. He returned along with Kaleth Horn to the Imperial outpost, where they met with Governor Sia Mateene. She wanted to know all they knew so they might be able to get into the Naboo Royal Palace. Later, when the order from Director Gollan came through, TK-319 led the search and hunting for Horn, but joined Governor Mateene at the gate, where it resulted into a firefight. When Horn disappeared from the city, TK-319 led a batallion of Stormtroopers in pursuit, where he finally cornered them and ordered Horn to stand down or get killed. He had Kaleth Horn cornered but he did not give up. When TK-319 was about to order his men to march onto Horn's position, a black Darth Vader and the 501st Legion aboard. He was given the kill shot of Kaleth by Vader and shot him twice, being sure he was dead. He later would continue to safeguard the Naboo Royal Palace while Vader handled the Queen and her forces inside. The Death Hand II He was on Ilum with Tau Pei when he informed the Dark Side Adept of his squad having located the Starscream. Tau Pei orders it destroyed, whose orders TK-319 relies to his squad. A bombing run takes care of the starfighter, making it impossible for the band of former Jedi to escape Ilum. He was ordered by Tau Pei to have his men skim the surrounding areas for the survivors of the band of rogue Jedi and have some secure the Ancient Library of Mon Illan, which he did before the Dark Side Adept left them. He recieves orders from Darth Sidious directly to oversee the transport of artifacts and other stuff from the Ancient Library of Mon Illan to the Consecutor, which he then did as the field commander of the Imperial troops.